


The rest of my life.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: The Centaurs... [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Centaurs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is a centaur in the tribe Ereborian.<br/>Bilbo is a centaur in the tribe Shireian.</p><p>A marriage between the tribes will bring peace across the land...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thorin has the body of a Black Percheron))  
> ((Bilbo has the body of a Chestnut Pony))

Thorin’s hooves treaded uneasily into the soil beneath him as he watched the large amount of the Shireian tribe trot into the centre of their tribe, their colourful banners of purple and yellow for good luck and grace fluttering behind them as they entered. Next to the nervous Thorin stood a proud looking Dwalin with his chin held high as he looked upon the tribe entering, Thorin knew he wasn’t really interested in the gathering as his prideful chin was because of the trap he had set up a few hours before deep in the neighbouring forest. On the other side of Thorin stood Dis, who was busy fluttering her hands over her two young foals and straightening her steel chest plates and hair, Thorin rolled his eyes fondly before leaning in close to his sister and whispering.

“You look fine Dis.” Thorin said easily and his sister snorted before turning towards him.

“I wish I could say the same of you.” Was the young ladies quick reply and Thorin felt his frown form once again over his brow. “Did you have to dress as though you were a commoner?”

Dis waved her hand then over Thorin’s body which caused the male centaur to look over himself and his favourite blue cloak that swept over the top half of his chest and down his back and across his horse body along with his silver prince armour that rested across his chest and down forearm of his horse body, Thorin frowned again before turning to Dis who was once again preening herself and her children once more and Thorin decided to leave it especially when a slight horn blared and one of the elders (who was more than likely the stallion lord of the tribe) stepped forward with a slight bow before them and Thorin returned it with a slight smile and a nod.

“Your highness. Mighty king over all horse lords and king under the mountain.” The elder began as he straightened his back from out of the bow and Thorin shifted awkwardly at all the titles, his father had decided all those titles for himself and the kings of the line to follow, king under the mountain only came about when his mother noticed that the new land for the tribe was practically in the shadow of the mountain and his father had liked the title so much that he kept it. It made Thorin’s skin crawl.

“King Thorin, at your father’s demand- may the great stallion rest his soul- I present for your betrothal the youngest of our horse lords and my son. Bilbo Baggins.” The elder stepped aside them and with a sweep of his arm another young centaur stepped forward and Thorin’s eyes widened at the sight of the young stallion stepping forward. He had heard the Shireians bred some of the most beautiful centaurs this side of the salt sea as all sexes were able to sire and breed children and as such were never able to run low on population or beauty in their breed, and by the gods were those rumours true, the centaur in front of him was trotting surely and Thorin couldn’t help but notice the golden curls atop the Shirelings head which turned into long strands of gold for his tail, the small centaurs body was much smaller than his and covered with a lilac cloak that reminded Thorin of the flowers his mother used to pick in the nearby forest, the centaur in front of him was by far much shorter so Thorin had to take care of his roaming eyes, especially with his sister and young nephews so nearby.

“My king.” The shire born centaur said with a delicate bow and Thorin stood stone still until Dis elbowed him sharply in the ribs and he jolted slightly before bowing much to Dwalin’s amusement if the snorting laugh was anything to go by.

“The Ereborian tribe greets you warmly, Horse Master Baggins.” Thorin said and Bilbo smiled slightly at that before flicking his curls gently out of his eyes and began trotting back over to his father who stood proudly nearby between his horse people who then reared and kicked their legs out in front of them with celebration. Dis stepped forward then and began to cheer with them before ordering the small gathering of their folk nearby to start the fires for the feast and celebrations later that evening.

Thorin was shoved forward by Dis then and he reared slightly before galloped forward towards Bilbo who was watching as the people of their conjoined tribes mingled and Thorin coughed awkwardly as he got close enough which instantly caught the beautiful centaurs attention and he turned his gaze towards him, which caused Thorin to choke slightly as the gentle green eyes greeted him.

“Master Baggins, I- I would like to speak with you... in private.” Thorin said before he noticed Bilbos father and the Shires stallion leader eyeing him warily and Thorin quickly thought and spoke again. “You are welcome to chaperone, Lord Baggins.”

This appeased the leader as Thorin gently took Bilbo by the elbow and lead him towards his tent where they would discuss the marital agreement along with other arrangements once they reach Thorin’s tent he offered father and son a seat or a goblet of wine which Bungo graciously accepted, but Bilbo declined and Thorin felt the urge to throw the goblets and wine out the nearby window if it did not impress or please his new intended mate.

“You’re a gracious host, my king.” The elder said before Thorin nodded his thanks and took a seat opposite the pair and Bilbo gazed around his large tent with wide eyes, the Shireians were simple folk with a love of flowers and sunlight so Thorin’s dark tent made from red silks and strong pieces of metal and oak would be quite a shock for the young one.

“I will tell you now, King Oakenshield, and this is no disrespect.” Bungo began and this caught Thorin’s attention because no one in his tribe had ever had the nerve to stand up to him and Thorin wondered if the apple didn’t fall far from the tree in the soul of young Bilbo. “But if I hear of any funny business between you and my son before the correct day I will take a knife to the treaty and a knife to your-”

Bilbo let out a strangled gasp and blushed brightly.

“Father!” The young centaur snapped as the flush deepened but Thorin chuckled deeply and placed a reassuring  hand on Bungos shoulder and grinned causing the elder centaur to sag in relief.

“May I spend a moment alone with your son?” Thorin asked now and Bungo hesitated for a moment before getting to his legs and trotting slowly out of the tent, Thorin rose from his seat then and Bilbo followed before the king centaur approached the younger.

“I-I just wanted t-to make sure you’re happy with this.” Thorin stuttered, being afraid of the answer and Bilbo furrowed his brow slightly and the king sighed. “I mean. Marrying me, is it what you want?”

Bilbo smiled slightly then and began to walk around the tent, running his hand over this oaken chests and beams that held the tent off the floor before he spoke.

“I cannot say it is what I want.” Bilbo confessed and Thorin felt himself deflate slightly as he watched Bilbo pull open the golden locket that hung around his neck and sighed slightly with a small smile on his face. “I always believed I would marry someone I was madly in love with.... it’s foolish isn’t it?”

“No, no, it is not foolish.” Thorin said quickly as he trotted to Bilbo’s side and the smaller centaur closed his locket quickly so Thorin didn’t see before he turned to the king and smiled which Thorin could see was particularly forced.

“I will marry you, my king, if only for my people’s upkeep.” Bilbo said now and Thorin furrowed his brow slightly, he was giving him a choice, he would let the young Baggins leave without the restraints of marriage, to be free for the rest of his life, but he was not leaving for the safety of his people because Thorin’s father had promised the protection of their tribe if only in the marriage of his son to another lords heir. Many heirs would leave as they believed themselves superior to their tribes people but this one didn’t, which caused Thorin to smile slightly before he realised he was standing right in front of the small centaur and smiling dumbly in silence.

Bungo returned soon after that and Thorin quickly realised where he was standing and moved away quickly before they sat at the table once more. Balin, one of Thorin’s most loyal advisors, unravelled the contract in the centre of the table, Thorin sighed it first with a long ink quill before it was signed by both Bungo and Dis as their witness, Bilbo hesitated only for a brief moment and Thorin met his eyes which caused the small centaur to smile before he signed it confidently, Balin nodded once and rolled up the contract and tucked it into his tunic as he nodded to Thorin before the group returned outside once more where the party was in now in full swing, Thorin took Bilbo’s arm and pulled him to the side, the small centaur yelped slightly but relaxed slightly when Thorin pressed him against the silken wall of the tent.

“Why did you sign?” Thorin asked urgently and Bilbo shook his head. “I offered you your freedom but you didn’t accept, I want to know why. There is still time before the wedding to decide if you want to leave for an adventure, so decide quickly.”

“I don’t need to decide.” Bilbo stated and Thorin’s hands fell from his rounded shoulders and the king marched quickly out of the tent so the other would not find their absence suspicious, and Bilbo simply smiled and quietly spoke to himself. “Because you, Thorin Oakenshield, are going to be my biggest adventure of all.”

\----

Thorin woke the later the next day alone in his tent and he stretched slowly, his long raven tail flicking slightly, before his silent moment was interrupted by an ensemble of shrieking voices and Thorin groaned as he got to his hooves, stretching as he stepped out of his pillow covered chambers and walked stiffly outside. His chest still as bare as the day he was born as he peeked outside the front flaps of his tent to see his mate to be frolicking through the nearby trees with wild flowers in his hair and an entourage of foals ( _including his young nephews_ ) galloping after him.

Thorin pulled on his nearby blue leather armour before he stepped fully outside only to be practically stampeded down by a set of young foals and Bilbo who he luckily caught in his arms and dipped him slightly before he started to awkwardly cough when the smaller centaur giggled.

“Master Baggins, wha- what is it you are doing?” Thorin asked and Bilbo opened his mouth to answer but was answered for by the youngest of the group of foals, as his youngest nephew stepped forward.

“Uncle Thorin! Bilbo was showing up how to make flower crowns.” Kili stated excitedly before Thorin frowned at both his nephews who were stood nearby.

“You should be working on your training, not making flower crowns.” Thorin stated before looking at all the foals gathered around his legs. “All of you. What would your parents say?”

All the centaur children began pouting and many looked close to tears before Bilbo spoke suddenly.

“Their parents have given their consent for this day as many are in the middle of celebrating our engagement or helping with the wedding.” Bilbo stated and most of the foals nodded in agreement and Thorin huffed at Bilbo who smiled smugly before he looked at Fili and Kili and nodded gently.

 Kili then nervously stepped forward and showed his uncle a large flower ring made from blue hydrangeas from the northern side of the forest Thorin recalled from his hunting trips. “Bilbo said we should make one for you too.”

Thorin looked at the small centaur who was still dipped in his arms and was smiling brilliantly at the king with pleading eyes. Thorin rolled his eyes before straightening the centaur back on his hooves and kneeling down to allow the youngest foal to place the flower crown on his head and the other foals giggled and cheered wildly before they all galloped off again as Bilbo shooed them away.

“You should not be encouraging this,” Thorin stated with a gesture to the flower crown atop his raven hair and Bilbo huffed with a slight eye roll. “We Ereborians believe that education is most important to the young foals and we-”

“Well, we Shireians believe a place for a foal is in the outdoors, seeing the world and having a nice time while we are young enough to have it.” Bilbo explained as he walked beside Thorin even though the king didn’t realise he was actually walking. “You have much to learn, my king.”

Thorin didn’t argue instead watched as the small centaur galloped away and he sighed before he went to go find Dwalin and hopefully clear his mind by helping his friend set up traps for the second night of feasting tonight, Thorin tried to throw the flower crown into his tent but Dis had caught him and started arguing that her babies (and Thorin’s nephews) had made that for him so he should be proud to wear it. Thorin had grumpily put it back enough and found Dwalin who was, sure enough, about to go out to the forest and hunt so Thorin joined him and helped carry many of the nets and ropes.

“It’s not often I have the pleasure of yer company Thorin, what’s the special occasion?” Dwalin asked sarcastically but there was no response as Thorin was concentrated on fiddling with a loose thread on the thick ropes and Dwalin huffed before swatting the king with his tail. “Hello?”

“Sorry Dwalin, I wasn’t listening.” Thorin said quickly and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Aye, I noticed.” Dwalin replied before he laid some rope on the ground and focused on unwinding it. “Copper for your thoughts?”

“I was just thinking about Bilbo-”

“And right ye’ should be, he is yer intended I would be very shocked if ye’ were thinking about anyone else!” Dwalin interrupted and Thorin groaned.

“That’s not what I meant.” Thorin stated and Dwalin furrowed his brow, beckoning him to continue. “He is so different from me, from the tribe, I was just worried that he wouldn’t feel like he was a part of the family and I-”

“Thorin, yer worrying over nothing.” Dwalin stated and Thorin raised an eyebrow at him. “Aye, the lad is different but he is fitting in just fine right now and many of the tribes’ folk like him already.”

Thorin nodded then and allowed himself to be lost in helping his shield brother set traps and they soon returned to the camp with five large birds, three salmons and the meat of a wild cow. They were greeted when they returned by a large roaring fire and joyous hoots as many of the centaurs took the meat to Bombur to cook.

Thorin trotted over to the end of the long table where his sister and intended were sat speaking in hush tones with the occasional loud laugh and Thorin settled himself awkwardly at the head of the table where he always sat. _It wasn’t so he could hear what Dis was saying, no it wasn’t!_

“-and then he ran off and I swear to the great stallion you could hear him squealing all the way home.” Dis said and laughed as Bilbo giggled into his hand. “It turns out the ‘Warg’ that was chasing us was nothing more than a ferret!”

Thorin choked on his drink then and coughed loudly, he knew that story all too well as Dis told it to all their company no matter how much it annoyed Thorin.

“Dis! I told you no more storytelling in front of visitors.” Thorin stated as a serving centaur handed him a rag and he used it to wipe his coughed up drink and Dis laughed daintily.

“Oh Thorin, it’s only a bit of fun.” Dis said with another laugh and Thorin looked at her stormily.

“Did you mention the fact that I was only ten when that incident happened?” Thorin asked and Dis snorted.

“So? I was four and you didn’t see me running home to hide behind mothers tail.” Dis said with a shrug and Bilbo giggled again beside Dis before looking at Thorin with a fond smile.

“I still think you are very brave, Thorin.” Bilbo commented and Thorin grumbled before Dis snorted.

“You won’t after this story.” Dis said before she began retelling the stories of Thorin’s somewhat cowardly past and all the king could do was sit tight lipped and jump in any moment he could to get some of the facts straight.

\----

The next few days passed hurriedly and Thorin took to locking himself in his chambers to work on strategies and plans for his next battle with the Moria tribe who had grown thirsty for more land and wealth, especially when there was rumour of humans moving in on some of their land in breach of the ancient treaty between the races.

Thorin grumbled as he rubbed his sore neck before he leaned forward and smacked his cheek against the parchments of paper and oaken desk they rested on, he was so tired that he didn’t even hear the tentative steps behind him until a familiarly gentle hand rested on his shoulder and Thorin sat up instantly, fluttering his hands over the wet ink covered piece of parchment that had attached itself to his cheek.

“Bilbo, wha- what are you doing in here so late?” Thorin asked instantly as the smaller centaur moved forward and removed the paper from the kings face, Thorin jumped to his feet and towered over the smaller but it didn’t seem to faze him one bit. “Your father will be displeased with your presence here.”

“Should he find out.” Was Bilbo’s reply and Thorin considered it for a moment and shrugged his reply. “What are you doing up so late should be the better question, my king.”

“I was just going over my maps and plans.” Thorin said with a sweep of his arm across his desk and Bilbo moved to look at them in the light of the dim lantern beside Thorin’s desk.

“Are you the blue ones here?” Bilbo asked pointing to the blue cluster north of the great mountain and Thorin nodded before Bilbo continued. “And the red ones are the enemy?”

Thorin nodded again as Bilbo used his index finger to point to a cluster of red on the other side of the southern forest and Bilbo hummed in consideration before looking at some of Thorin’s plans and maps.

“What is your plan of attack?” Bilbo asked and Thorin pointed to the map.

“I was going to send my men through the southern forest, they know that land well and will be able to overpower the Morians.” Thorin stated and Bilbo made an unimpressed face and looked at the maps again with a hum.

“But what if they shift east? Your army would be heading straight for the ocean then.” Bilbo stated and Thorin furrowed his brow, he didn’t think about that. “And I’m sure your troops know their way but that is Morian land, the Morians will know every crack and crevice, they could get round your army by the western passage and attack them from behind.”

Thorin watched as his intended talked strategy, Balin had never been able to hold his interest when it came to war strategies and attack plans but the way Bilbo’s soft lips moved and his finger glided surely against the crinkled parchment made Thorin listen to every word he was saying.

“If you put your army into the forest, the western passage and the eastern way towards the sea you could override their defences and escape routes.” Bilbo continued and Thorin snatched up the maps quickly and looked them over before turning to Bilbo who was smiling gently.

“How do you know such things?” Thorin asked and Bilbo giggled slightly.

“Just because I am youngest in my tribe doesn’t mean I am completely useless.” Bilbo mocked gently and Thorin smiled only slightly. “My father taught me maps and strategies when I was intended to be your mate, you being the great warrior the legends say you are my teachers suggested that I learnt strategies,  because I would be of no use to you in battle physically.”

Thorin’s smile faded then at the thought that Bilbo was only brought up in lessons to please him in the future, he felt a lump of guilt settle in his chest instantly.

“Was there anything else you wanted to be?” Thorin asked and Bilbo shrugged for a moment in consideration before he replied.

“I wanted to be a scribe, but my father wouldn’t pay for my lessons as I was busy with my maps and I-” Bilbo started but that was all Thorin needed to hear.

“Wait here.” Thorin said as he placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder before he galloped off into the other rooms, Bilbo waited patiently for him to return, listening to the clatters and heavy hoof sounds cracking the dirt in the room next door, before the king returned, which was soon, and when he did he had somethin hidden behind his back and Bilbo furrowed his brow slightly.

“What do you have behind you?” Bilbo asked suspiciously. “I’ve always hated surprises.”

“Well, I think you’ll like this one.” Thorin said before he pulled the large leather journal from behind his back, along with his finest quills, tips and inks which caused Bilbo to raise his brow. “It’s only a small kit but think of it as a wedding present in a way or- or not, or maybe-”

Bilbo shut the king up by lunging forward and wrapping his muscled body in a tight hug as the large centaur placed the writing items to the side and Bilbo felt warm when the larger wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him in for an even tighter hug as Bilbo nuzzled his bearded jaw line.

“Thank you Thorin,” Bilbo breathed before he pulled back and inspected his gift. “It’s all beautiful.”

 _You’re beautiful._ Was what Thorin wanted to say but instead he simply nodded and smiled dumbly before Bilbo turned back towards him with his usual bright smile.

“Please do not tell me you will spend all day locked up in these chambers tomorrow, I would quite like someone to accompany me on a walk.” Bilbo said now and Thorin smiled before he promised he wouldn’t with a nod. Contented, Bilbo gathered his gift and wished the king goodnight with a affectionate forehead touch, as he had seen many other Ereborians do it when greeting or saying farewell to one another, Thorin only grinned as he watched the small one leave before his hooves twitching slightly in an attempt to chase after him and pull him back to his chambers. But, as a wise king would do Thorin simply sealed his lamp until it flickered black and settled into his straw bed, settling down silently before falling into a comforting sleep.

\----

 The next day Thorin did as he promised and left his chambers to meet Bilbo for a walk, they spoke as they strolled through the nearby forest and spoke of their upcoming wedding to lighter topic such as Fili and Kili being nuisances as usual by setting fire to Lady Primroses, of the Shireians, overly long skirts... by accident of course!

“I hate those skirts anyway.” Bilbo as they paused for a moment to look at the view from the small hill they were standing upon which was crowded with dense forest. “She has this horrible mustard one that makes you want to burn your eyes out... ghastly taste of dress.”

Thorin snorted a laugh before he helped the smaller pick some wild flowers nearby for his father to smooth things over as he had found out by nosy advisors ( _Balin_ ) that he had been in Thorin’s chambers the night before, and even when they tried to explain Bungo still gave the pair the cold shoulder and some particularly nasty glares for Thorin.

“Bilbo, your father is right though, you should not have been in my chambers last night.” Thorin started now and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“He is just an old fuddy duddy,” Bilbo replied simply. “You’re to be my husband soon and it should be acceptably for me to see you in your chambers”

Bilbo paused then and stopped picking the flowers which caused Thorin to freeze as the smaller one eyed him slightly before a look of sadness passed across his features.

“Unless... unless you don’t want me in your chambers.” Bilbo said sadly and Thorin shook his head quickly and took Bilbo’s hand gently.

“It’s not that Bilbo, I will welcome you into my chambers anytime.” Thorin replied as he wrapped a hand around the back of Bilbo’s neck. “I just want to keep your father happy because... because I couldn’t handle it...If- if he took you from me.”

“Well isn’t that sweet.” A voice hissed and Thorin jumped up instantly to see a human standing a short distance away, Bilbo slowly got up next to him as Thorin reared up on his hind legs and kicked at the human.

“These are Ereborian lands, human, you are not welcome here.” Thorin growled and snorted at the human who stood in front of him chuckling.

“Hey boss, look at this one. It has a little trinket.” Another human chortled as it made hands to grab at the chain and locket around Bilbo’s neck but the smaller whinnied and kicked at the man who instantly fell back.

“Ah, a trinket for your trinket.” The human stood challenging Thorin and the large centaur circled him slightly with his eyes casting a promise of pain.

“What do you think we’ll get for them boss?” The second man said and the man Thorin was circling shrugged and looked over both the centaurs.

“This big one will be a pretty penny for the workhouse, the little one not so much, he wouldn’t survive a week.” The human snorted a laugh and Thorin growled again at him and Bilbo frowned deeply.

“You dare come to this land, my land, and make such judgment.” Thorin snapped and the man reeled back. “How do you expect two men to bring down two stallions?!”

The human smiled smugly before shadows of the forest began to shift to reveal a pack of men each carrying knives, spears and ropes. Bilbo felt fear begin to spin in his stomach but felt some comfort as Thorin reached back and gently took his hand.

“Go. Now.” Thorin hissed as the men began to approach them more quickly but Bilbo didn’t budge and instead took a step further at Thorin’s side.

“I’m not leaving you.” Bilbo promised and Thorin chuckled slightly.

“Bilbo, go get Dwalin.” Thorin stated more firmly and Bilbo shook his head so the king sighed. “When I say run... _run!_ ”

Thorin pulled his blade from the strap across his chest before he charged at the men and Bilbo didn’t know what to do so he simply did as he was told and ran as quickly as his hooves could carry him back to camp, shouting for help as he ran in and Dis quickly escorted him into her tent to keep him safe while the Ereborians and Shireians (including Bungo) went to go help Thorin. He waited with Dis and the boys but it took far more than the soothing tea Dis made to settle his nerves.

When Thorin returned later that evening he was sent instantly to the medical tent where their doctor Oin was taking care of him until later that night when Bilbo noticed the familiarly thick figure of his intended limping across the village and towards his own tent. Bilbo, being as concerned as he was, gently walked out of his tent, taking mind to not wake his father, before running over to Thorin’s tent and bursting through the silk curtains to see Thorin stood bare except for a large bandage across his chest that was already being turned by crimson.

“Bilbo, are you alright?” Thorin asked as he held an arm out to him and Bilbo ran to him, his hands instantly resting gently against Thorin’s chest which caused the larger centaurs tail to twitch in relief.

 “Am I alright? Thorin, you tried to fight twenty humans by yourself!" Bilbo stated and Thorin smiled dumbly as he tucked a curl behind Bilbo’s ear and the Shireian mumbled ‘Stubborn Ereborian’ under his breath that Thorin made the point to ignore.

“I was worried for you Bilbo.” Thorin said simply before the large centaur noticed the golden chain around Bilbo’s neck was gone. When the king asked his heart sank when Bilbo told him he lost it while he was running from the humans and Thorin apologised but Bilbo simply shook his head and sighed fondly.

“It was my mothers,” Bilbo explained and Thorin tilted his head slightly. “My father saved it for my engagement and marriage day, it was a note my mother wrote for me when I was younger before she passed.”

“How did it go?” Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled slightly before he recited it by heart.

_“Dearest Bilbo,_

_I pray you find love because it is the purest of all emotions._

_How gentle you are, soft and kind._

_Fear not Bilbo, these will serve you well in your search for your one._

_Your love will come my dear one, never let it go.”_

“Did you believe it?” Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

“Like I said, I always hoped to marry someone I was madly in love with.” Bilbo said and he noted the way Thorin’s face wilted in disappointed but the smaller smiled gently and cupped his cheek lovingly. “...And I am...”

Thorin looked up then and grinned dumbly which caused Bilbo to smile gently before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Thorin’s with passion which was eagerly returned as the larger ran his fingers through Bilbo’s golden curls and pulled him closer. Thorin never thought he would find the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, until he found it in the one person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding...

Thorin allowed his sister to braid the two long ropes of hair either side of his head as Dwalin helped him find his best tunic and his strongest amour over it, the past month had come like the never ending tide and it was now on its final day of the final full moon, and on this day he was expected to marry one Bilbo Baggins.

Thorin started at himself in his sisters gold plated mirror that stretched all the way to the floor as Dwalin strapped his metal guard plates to his shins and chest before helping him tie his long fur cloak around his neck, only asking Thorin to move if he needed him to move his arm so he could bind the chest plates around his back, when Dis was done with the braids she let out a satisfied hum before she noticed her brothers usual worried expression warping his strong features and Dis huffed and rolled her eyes before practically throwing a mug of ale into his hands which Thorin surprisingly caught.

“Will you please relax brother it is your wedding day and you’re looking as if you about to head into battle alone with a thousand humans.” Dis stated with a slight laugh and Dwalin chortled at Thorin’s other side.

“Aye, she has a point laddie.” Dwalin agreed and Thorin nodded slightly before asking Dwalin to leave for a moment so he could speak with his sister in private and the large centaur nodded before heading out the tent lap to go and see how the arrangements were going so far and Thorin sagged slightly in relief before turning to Dis who was smiling and her bright eyes were sparkling in a way that reminded Thorin of his mother.

“Dis, what if-” Thorin began but was instantly shut down as Dis hushed him quickly with a sharp his before she spoke softly.

“I will hear no ‘what if’s’ Thorin, for they are only said by people who are about to give up.” Dis said quickly before she grabbed a bowl of water nearby and dumped a rag in it quickly before bringing it to Thorin’s face and rubbing it with more force than necessary in Thorin’s opinion. “You love Bilbo, don’t you?”

“More than anything.” Thorin replied in a muffled voice as Dis continued scrubbing his face with the cloth before removing it and throwing it back into the bowl of water.

“Then there are no what if’s.” Dis stated simply and Thorin smiled before two small heads poked between the silken curtains and Dis smiled lovingly at the young ones stood there with wide grins.

“Mother, they are ready for Thorin.” Fili said and Dis shooed them away gently before turning to Thorin whose face was now without a small smile and was instead replaced by a straight line of worry which made Dis huff before taking Thorin’s hand comfortingly and leading him out of the tent and Thorin winced at the setting orange sun that cast the tribe land in a gentle mixture of light and shadow.

Thorin was lead by Dis and Fili and Kili who took great pride in walking with their uncle down the aisle of the two tribes who were separated slightly to produce a pathway of bows towards a minister centaur from the west islands, who was stood with a gentle smile on his face, Gandalf was his name or something along those lines Thorin recalled and the king swallowed thickly as his family left his side and he stood beside the minister, close to the edge where the earth dropped into the fading sea and Thorin watched the sun slowly sink along with his confidence as mumbling and gasps echoed through both tribes and Thorin knew his soon to be mate was approaching as the gentle sound of hooves stepped hesitantly beside him before they settled. Thorin kept his head straight forward but his eyes wandered to the side to take in the sight of his intended, they hadn’t touched since that night a month ago because Thorin didn’t want to face the wrath of Bilbo’s father so he simply watched the small one next to him and his eyes grew wide.

The orange light lit Bilbo’s tail and hair in a glorious golden glow that covered his chestnut body also, the small centaur was wearing a simply lilac cloak that was wrapped around his upper chest and shoulder and sure enough the smaller ones gentle blond curls were caressed by purple and white wild flowers that Fili and Kili had helped make judging by the way the flowers were weakly strung together. Thorin held his gaze as he noticed the small centaurs soft hand peeking out from under the corner of his long cloak and Thorin’s fingers twitched so he slowly slid his hand down Bilbo’s inner arm and eventually intertwined their fingers which caused the smaller centaur to look up at him and smiled before focusing his attention on the grey bodied minister and Thorin thanked his beard for hiding must of the blush on his cheeks as the ceremony began.

Thorin repeated the words the minister said when needed and was soon braiding a small braid into the thin hair behind Bilbo’s gently curved ear and Bilbo smiled as he did the same for Thorin before the two tribes cheered and the minister suggested they kiss to please the crowd, Thorin hesitated for a moment before Bilbo giggled ad he lunged forward to closed his lips over Thorin’s and seal their marriage. Which Thorin received gladly as the tribe cheered now and began bustling around to prepare for the wedding feast and once the now married couple broke the kiss, Thorin knew what he had to do now.

He had seen many marriages in his times and they all ended the same with the tribe having a feast that lasted until the early hours of the morning while the newlyweds went into the forest and didn’t return until the next morning with dishevelled hair and bright blushes over their cheeks. And it put Thorin on edge that he had to do the same.

Bilbo smiled and gently took his hand which was fine with Thorin, what was not fine however the careful way Bilbo lead him from the marriage cliff and towards the forest as the food was beginning to be laid out on the table and Dis nodded proudly at him as he followed Bilbo into the forest. The smaller centaur was so beautiful with all the wild flowers and now Thorin’s family bead in his hair and Thorin smiled dumbly at the surreal moment as Bilbo released his hand and turned to him with a seductive curl of his finger as he beaconed Thorin to follow him, but the moment didn’t last long as sure enough Thorin messed it up by cantering head first into a branch that Bilbo was wise enough to push away but it caused the branch to slap Thorin across the cheek which caused him to fall onto the dirt floor as Bilbo doubled over and laughed merrily and Thorin pouted as he rubbed his reddening cheek. Bilbo soon calmed however and helped Thorin back onto his hooves and they trotted much slower this time through the forest before Thorin grew his confidence and took Bilbo’s hand as he grew familiar with his surroundings.

“Where are you taking me, Oakenshield?” Bilbo asked and Thorin didn’t respond instead looked around at his surroundings before taking a sharp left.

“To my favourite place in the whole kingdom.” Thorin replied and Bilbo furrowed his brow fondly until Thorin stopped in his tracks and turned to the smaller with a gentle smile and Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him before Thorin explained as he moved his hand into a nearby hedge. “Close your eyes.”

Bilbo did as he was told after a few hesitant moments before he felt Thorin’s lovingly calloused hand slip around his waist before he was slowly lead forward through a rustling hedge until Thorin’s hand disappeared and Bilbo could see from behind his eyelids a dim light shining, once the king told him to open his eyes and he did he gasped and stared in wonder at the view before him. A large flowing waterfall trickled over a stony grey cliff face into a crystal pool of blue water that lapped gently towards Bilbo’s hooves. The smaller centaur then turned to Thorin who was standing nearby with a small smile on his face and Bilbo sighed in wonder as the not bright moon light the grey streaks in Thorin’s hair.

“It is beautiful here, Thorin.” Bilbo confessed with a bright blush across his cheeks as he noted the way Thorin blushed himself and shifted the dirt awkwardly beneath his hooves.

“It is only beautiful because you are here, Bilbo.” Thorin stated and Bilbo smiled gently before taking a slow step towards the larger centaur, who was not looking at him at all and instead looking at the dirt beneath his hooves like it was the most magical thing he had ever witnessed and Bilbo hesitantly reached up and gently traced his fingers through Thorin’s thick locks of hair as if to sooth a wild stallion.

“You know what we have to do now, don’t you?” Bilbo asked and Thorin swallowed thickly, still not willing to look Bilbo in the eyes.

“Yes, I do.” Thorin replied far too quietly for Bilbo’s liking but the smaller centaur smiled comfortingly as he stepped closer but Thorin took a step back.

“Do you not wish to-”

“No, no of course not, I-I just...” Thorin stuttered quickly in interruption and Bilbo gently took a step back but trailed his fingertips down Thorin’s muscle heavy arm that was tense with nerves before he intertwined their hands and fingers together like Thorin had done during their wedding ceremony and Bilbo kindly smiled and began leading Thorin towards the spring.

“Then we will bathe first.” Bilbo stated as a plan began to form in his mind of home to relax the stallion king that seemed always so worried for him and wanted to protect him all the time, but Bilbo didn’t need protecting, not in his mind anyway.

Bilbo stripped himself of his cloak and folded it gently as he placed it to the side before he stepped into the crystal water that had been warmed by the setting sun and waited for Thorin to join him which didn’t take long as he heard the sound of heavy steel hit the dirt floor along with a heavy fur cloak before the sound of waves being moved by heavy legs resounded through the air and Bilbo smiled at Thorin who had approached him hesitantly before Bilbo used his arm to quickly whip up the water and splash his now husband.

The tension lifted then as Thorin laughed loudly and Bilbo squeaked as the king chased him, whipping up the water in an attempt to splash the smaller centaur back but since Bilbo was smaller he was able to escape and hide behind the waterfall as Thorin galloped around blindly in the water before he stopped and wiped his steely blue eyes with his wet hands before running them through his raven locks and Bilbo smothered his hand over his lips to cover his laugh as Thorin looked around with panic stricken eyes.

“Bilbo!?” Thorin called and Bilbo giggled again as he watched his husband from the velvet curtain of the water but his laugh faded as he noticed that the king had disappeared also from his vision behind the silk like waterfall.

Bilbo slowly peeked his head out of the water, the crystal blue cascading down his golden curls as he did and he called out for Thorin but he never appeared until he heard chuckling behind him and he turned instantly only to be splashed by his recent husband and Bilbo squawked and wiped his eyes quickly before he slapped Thorin on the chest playfully.

“You scared me! You foolish-” Bilbo never got to finish as Thorin grabbed him around the waist and pulled the smaller centaur towards him and gently wipe the curls that settled around Bilbo’s eyes out of the way of the green orbs and Bilbo smiled slightly as he rested his hands against Thorin’s chest and the larger centaur cupped his cheek gently which Bilbo nuzzled into before Thorin leaned down and pressed their lips together passionately as Bilbo’s hand slid up Thorin’s chest, over his shoulder, and tangled in his raven locks.

Thorin pulled out of the kiss and began pressing his lips gently to the small ones bare shoulder and neck which caused Bilbo to breathe deeply and nicker as Thorin nipped gently at his pale flesh.

“Thorin, please.” Bilbo whispered and Thorin pulled back suddenly much to Bilbo’s annoyance.

“I’m sorry?” Thorin tried and Bilbo leaned forward to nuzzle the large centaurs jaw but Thorin reared back slightly which caused Bilbo to huff.

“I want to mate with you.” Bilbo replied and Thorin froze as the smaller centaur reversed out between the water veil and Thorin followed to see him already walking back towards the land and laying down seductively on the land and Thorin poked his head out between the water fall which made Bilbo laugh brightly before the larger centaur carefully walked out of the water and onto the land, laying beside Bilbo as he did which caused the smaller centaur to reach out and touch his chest but Thorin pulled back and Bilbo hushed him gently as to sooth him.

“I-I can’t.” Thorin stated and Bilbo furrowed his brow before taking Thorin’s hands.

“Why can’t you?” Bilbo asked and after a pregnant pause Thorin spoke.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Bilbo smiled slightly and placed the top of his head under Thorin’s chin and held him close with a small smile on his lips. He knew Thorin cared for him _(and of course he cared for the larger stallion in return)_ which was why he wanted to do this, the marriage agreement might have started with only a promise of protection for his people but it had flowered into so much more for Bilbo because this was the one person he wanted to be with and it hurt him to think that Thorin thought him so delicate.

“You won’t hurt me.” Bilbo promised before he pressed his lips to Thorin’s once more and pulled the larger centaur up with him as he got to his hooves and pulled him close so they were standing chest to chest and Bilbo could breathe in Thorin’s scent and the larger centaur didn’t move this time as Bilbo turned and exposed himself to Thorin at last and the king turned his head away slightly but Bilbo sighed in surety.

“I want you Thorin, you won’t hurt me I promise.” Bilbo said and Thorin hesitated for a moment before getting on his hind legs and carefully draping himself over the smaller centaur and whispering words of comfort into Bilbo’s ear as he began to mate him for the moons and the stars to witness.

\----

When Thorin woke the next morning he woke to see Bilbo curled up at his side and he nickered gently before he curled up at his mates’ side and gently pressed their foreheads together. Bilbo hummed in his sleep and nuzzled back gently before Thorin got stiffly to his hooves and trotted across the slim line of land around the waterfall and grabbed his cloak along with Bilbo’s but he left his armour on the side as he returned to his sleeping husband and laid his cloak over him with a gentle kiss to his temple which was received with a loving sigh and Thorin settled back next to him once more until he finally woke.

“Good morning.” Thorin said to Bilbo as he was met with the small ones brilliantly green eyes and Bilbo smiled gently at him before settling himself against the larger bare chest and rubbing his head against the muscled flesh gently.

“Should we return to the tribe soon?” Bilbo asked and Thorin shook his head but the small one pouted obviously none too pleased about missing breakfast so eventually after many moments of pouting and snipping at Thorin, the king gave in and helped Bilbo to his hooves and they linked arms as they walked back towards the tribe land, Bilbo using Thorin to lean on as they walked as the small centaur still felt slightly sore from the night before. Only then did Thorin realise he was without armour but he didn’t mind, he could go back later and get it anyway.

They soon reached the opening of the forest and stepped through to see the tribes standing around the breakfast table, many of them looking at the couple knowingly as Thorin marched forward with his chin held high and his chest puffed with pride with Bilbo wriggling nervously at his side, trying to flatten his curls slightly or at least try to hide the blush across his cheeks.

\----

In the next few days the Shireians were gathering supplies for their journey home, leaving Bilbo behind to stay with his husband. But Thorin didn’t miss the way his husbands eyes saddened greatly when his father came over to say goodbye and place their foreheads together, petting Bilbo’s curls affectionately as he did and whispered what looked like words of comfort, it was the first time he had ever seen Bilbo cry and he didn’t like it. Especially when the tribe started to leave and Thorin had to hold Bilbo against his chest as the small centaur shook with tears because he was losing everything he had ever known to stay with a tribe that’s customs were so different to their own and Bilbo felt like his heart was breaking with the loss of his father and friends.

Bilbo spent the next few days tucked inside his and Thorin’s tent, laying on the hay bed and gazing out the window on occasion to see what time it was by the placing of the sun, or the moon depending on how late he was awake for with Thorin sleeping at his side. He would usually feel sick, physically or just from being so far away from home he wasn’t sure but Bilbo pushed through it and often accompanied Thorin on his duty of checking on Dis and her boys or inspecting the new stallions for the army, Bilbo would often return to their tent after he got hungry, tired or just bored with watching the same overzealous stallions spar. Thorin didn’t question him of course only smiled and nodded when he excused himself.

Thorin knew Bilbo missed his home and he knew he could do nothing to fill that gap in his heart, but he wanted to at least make him more comfortable because he wanted to show his one that he understood him and only had his best interests at heart so Thorin thought for many moons of how to help his husband during this difficult time, he consulted Dis, Balin, even Dwalin but he could never think of anything. That was however until the sixth day of thinking turned to the night and a idea came to mind which made him grab his quill, paper and an envelope and run out of his tent to see go to the nearby scholars tent where the children had their lessons and the local florist who owed him a favour when he saved his youngest daughter from falling over the cliff many moons ago.

\----

 Bilbo was still curled up in the hay when Thorin came trotting in with a large grin on his face and his hooves treading excitedly, Bilbo snuggled into the hay not willing to move just yet as his home sickness had returned and he didn’t feel like moving, well he would move eventually to use the wet room or to get a snack of course.

“Up you get Bilbo.” Thorin said with a wide grin and Bilbo huffed tiredly and made the point of ignoring the large stallion, who nudged him gently with his front hoof or tickled him with his human hands and Bilbo squeaked and tried to swat him away but it was to little effect as he grumpily got to his feet and pulled a quilted blanket over his shoulders before he sourly followed his joyful husband.

“This better be worth me getting up, Thorin.” Bilbo grumbled as he walked out the front o the tent, only to wince at the bright light of the sun. “Or I swear to the gods you’re never touching me again.”

“It’ll be worth it dear one, just close your eyes.” Thorin said with a quick kiss to Bilbo’s cheek as he took the small ones hand and lead him as Bilbo closed his eyes tightly but it wasn’t long until Thorin released his hand and told him to open eyes which Bilbo did and his brow raised instantly as his eyes clapped onto a small plot of land that was settled a short distance from their tent, which was covered in thick dirt, honeysuckle, blue bells, and all different types of wild flowers. Which was identical to his garden in the Shire, Bilbo felt tears sting his eyes.

“Thorin, how- how did you-” Bilbo began and Thorin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his chin on his husbands shoulder.

“I wrote a letter to your father and he had a scribe send me a labelled picture and diagram of your garden at home as I recall you mentioned having one and you have said on many occasions that your kind love flowers.” Thorin explained and Bilbo stood silently, still not trusting his voice as his throat closed up because of the tears stinging his eyes. “So I called in some help and we made _this_ while you slept.”

Bilbo looked to the side then to see Dis, Fili, Kili, Balin, and Dwalin who were standing nearby with their bare hands covered in mud and petals before the dispersed as Bilbo waved his thanks before looking down at Thorin’s own hands that were securely wrapped around Bilbo’s waist and also noted they were covered in the most soil out of all the helpers, the small centaur turned in the kings strong arms to press his lips lovingly to Thorin’s as he caressed the larger centaurs jaw.

“Thank you Thorin, I love it.” Bilbo said, fighting back his tears as he kissed his husband again many times before Thorin reached around for a pouch in his thick leather belt around his hips.

“I also, found this.” With that the king gently tugged out a long golden chain and a locket and Bilbo gasped as he took it from his husbands’ hands and inspected it, before he flicked it open to see it was his locket he had lost all those months ago that was still in perfect condition.

“My mother’s locket.” Bilbo said tearfully before looking up at Thorin with wide expecting eyes. “How on earth did you find it?”

“Well, you know, just found it while I was out for one of my morning runs.” Thorin stated with a slight smile which caused Dwalin, who was walking past, to snort.

“That’s a lie.” Dwalin stated and Thorin glared at him. “He spent four nights trying to find it, he wouldn’t have either if he didn’t retrace his trail every night and work his way through the forest.”

Thorin kicked his hooves at him slightly and Dwalin galloped away and Bilbo only then began to cry and Thorin let out a worried sound as he cupped Bilbo’s cheeks with both hands and attempted to wipe away the warm tears.

“What is it, Bilbo? Did I do something wrong? Oh by the gods, I’m such a fool-” Thorin started to panic but Bilbo giggled wetly and pressed his lips to Thorin’s once again and smiled.

“You’re not a fool.” Bilbo stated and Thorin sagged slightly in relief. “You are the sweetest, most stubborn, kindest, most gentle being I have ever met. And I love you Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin’s face fell slightly and all his usual stress induced lines faded and was replaced by a gentle smile that made Bilbo’s chest ache and his stomach flip with fondness.

“What did you say?” Thorin asked, he had heard it the first time of course but he wanted to hear it again and Bilbo knew it as much so he laughed and put his locket on again before throwing his arms around Thorin’s shoulders and peppering kisses to his lips gently.

“I love you Thorin, I love you.” Bilbo stated between kisses and his tail switched truthfully which caused Thorin to grin and return the kisses as he shared his own confessions.

“And I love you Bilbo Baggins.” Thorin promised and Bilbo smiled as they tumbled into their new flower garden and they laid there for the longest time smiling, laughing and just enjoying each other’s perfect company, completely unaware of the little miracle that would be coming their way very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (one more chapter!)
> 
> ((Tell me what you think??))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little miracle...

Bilbo had never felt hunger like this, he had woken up every morning in the past three weeks cold, sick and or hungry.  This morning was the latter and it was only three in the morning so he knew nobody was awake to make him anything and he knew that breakfast wasn’t going to be ready for another five _\- four if he was lucky-_ hours. Bilbo grumbled as his belly gurgled before turning his head to see his husband sleeping soundly next to him, the only sound coming from his mouth occasionally was a loud snore or a hum and Bilbo giggled when the horse king mumbled his name in his sleep king state and cuddled up closer to him. Not that Thorin would admit it but he was the type who loved to cuddle, from post coital to sleep Bilbo was always tucked up in the large centaurs’ arms and Bilbo was perfectly fine with that, but today he just wasn’t in the mood for the cuddly king smothering him so he nickered slightly and tried to wriggle out of his strong grip. When no results came Bilbo snorted in annoyance and began poking Thorin’s shoulder with more force than was possibly necessary.

“Thorin.” Bilbo whispered and the larger mumbled before the smaller repeated himself. “Thorin.”

This went on for quite some time before Thorin woke with a loud snort, his eyes only opening slightly with a wince and Bilbo frowned slightly at him which made the larger smile sleepily.

“Yes, Bilbo?” Thorin requested and Bilbo’s belly grumbled again with hunger which even Thorin heard.

“I’m hungry.” Bilbo whined and Thorin furrowed his brow before looking his husband up and down with a wondering expression, the king felt his chest swell slightly with worry and he opened his eyes widely to look the small centaur over.

“But you ate less than five hours ago.” Thorin stated and Bilbo frowned moodily, his belly gurgling in annoyance at the larger centaur.

“And now I want to eat again.” Bilbo snapped grumpily, he knew a few months ago he would not be speaking so firmly to the king of horsemen, he didn’t even believe he would be sharing the same bed either. But he was and he was hungry and he wanted food right now, after explaining his demands to the large centaur Thorin huffed before he got to his hooves and helped Bilbo to his own hooves with an annoyed grumble under his breath, before he began leading the smaller centaur towards the kitchen room.

Thorin leaned himself against the wall and watched as his husband trotted around the kitchen, rummaging through oaken made cupboards and drawers, Thorin didn’t have a kitchen beforehand but once he heard that the Shireians had a great love of food he decided it would be for the best if he put one in, it turns out he was correct for as soon as Bilbo moved into their combined marriage tent he grew hungry and spent most of his days rummaging through the cupboards in search of strange flavour creations that even Thorin was unfortunate to taste.

“Is there any chicken left?” Bilbo asked as he opened the ice filled stone chest on the other side of the kitchen and Thorin shrugged slightly, still practically half asleep, Bilbo grumbled in discontent before Thorin sighed and closed his still sleep heavy eyes.

“I’ll go hunting tomorrow.” Thorin promised and Bilbo smiled brightly before pulling out strange bottles of herbs and oils that had been gifted to them as a wedding present, Bilbo sniffed a yellow looking bottle of oil and pulled a face that made Thorin chuckle before the smaller centaur dumped the oil onto a piece of white bread. Thorin simply watched and shook his head in fondness as the smaller centaur sucked the tips of his fingers contently.

“Will you be finished anytime soon?” Thorin asked when Bilbo rubbed a strange looking green paste over another piece of bread while chewing something else that looked a lot like olives from the beings of the southern islands that had been invited to their wedding.

Bilbo nodded and hummed before he dumped his plates into a nearby wash basin and followed his husband back towards their chamber room, chewing contently on his piece of bread with the green paste as he went. As they settled back into their chamber room Bilbo finished his snack and Thorin cuddled back into his side before falling into an easy sleep and Bilbo was quick to follow with a full feeling in his middle and a content smile on his face.

\----

The next day Bilbo woke up with an awful feeling in his stomach that he assumed was from the food last night just disagreeing with him and what made the morning worse was the fact that no one was cuddled up at his side before he remembered that it was Thorin’s day to teach the growing stallions some of their weapon work and he mumbled to himself as he heavily got to his hooves, his belly gurgling with discomfort. Bilbo placed a hand on his bloated stomach before stepping out of his chamber room, grabbing a skin bag of water from the side of the kitchen counter before trotting outside and wincing at the light.

Dis appeared from out of her tent then and greeted Bilbo friendlily which Bilbo tried to replicate with a slight grimace, Dis furrowed her brow at him and noted the slight sweat that beaded along Bilbo’s brow and the way the small centaur’s-who was even smaller than her- hands shook around the water skin in his grip.

“Bilbo, are you alright?” Dis asked as they walked towards the sparring ring where Thorin was currently helping the younger stallions form and the way they held their weapons but all Bilbo focused on was the way his head was currently spinning before he heard the words from Dis. “You look pale.”

“I-I’m fine Dis.” Was Bilbo’s strangled reply and the small centaur ignored the way his sister in law looked at him worriedly from the corner of her eye.

Bilbo smiled despite his pain, Thorin grinned back widely and flexed his muscled bare chest with pride as the small centaur leaned himself against the wooden fence that held the training ground, the other students looked at Bilbo curiously, examining the Shireians much slimmer body in comparison to any of their tribe members, Thorin quickly put an end to their gazing with a clang of his sword.

Fili and Kili waved wildly at Bilbo who shyly returned it with a soft smile before his head started to spin again and he leaned heavily against the fence as his legs turned weak under his body, he tried to focus on Thorin’s muscled body which brought a warm flush to his cheeks before he noticed the worried expression on Thorin’s face as he began trotting over.

Bilbo didn’t remember anything after that except falling forwards through the fence and landing into muscle heavy arms as he heard Thorin’s concerned voice rattling through his mind as he passed out into a dark sleep.

\----

“Someone get the medic!” Thorin shouted at his students as he looked at Bilbo’s lifeless form in his arms, all his students scattered to find Oin or at least one of the training medical centaurs. Dis panicked as she usually did and grabbed her boys before running towards Thorin’s tent saying she would make it comfortable for their return when the medics arrived.

Thorin helped Bilbo onto his side and kept his head against his knees as the lifeless centaur’s head swayed.

“It’s going to be alright, Bilbo.” Thorin promised, but it was more of a reassurance to himself, as he carded his fingers through the small centaurs blond curls before he noticed Oin galloping over to the training ground with his leather medical kit strapped to his side. “I’ll look after you.”

Oin arrived at his side then and began fussing at the passed out Shireian, feeling his feverish forehead, legs, and then his abdomen. The old doctor furrowed his brow then and his eyes narrowed as he pressed gently into the small centaurs’ middle before giving instructions to Thorin to carry Bilbo to their chamber and lay him there while he went to gather other things from his office.

Thorin did as he was told and gingerly carried Bilbo back, he placed him into their chamber which Dis had lovingly stuffed with hay and pillows before lighting the fires to warm the room. Thorin was then shooed out of the room by the medics that had returned and Thorin tried to argue but his sister placed a comforting hand on his arm and tugged him back as the centaur medical men and women dropped the curtain of their chamber room.

The night grew dark and the floor grew rather thin as Thorin paced outside of his chamber room where the doctors were discussing in hushed tone, Dis was sat before the fire brushing and braiding her boys hair as she sung quietly, they were songs Thorin knew from his childhood, songs his mother would sing to them when she was worried. Dis had of course inherited that trait as Thorin caught her on several occasions singing softly to herself when she was worried.

Thorin ran his fingers through his raven hair and his tail twitched nervously as Oin appeared from behind the curtain with a gentle smile that every centaur of medicine usually wore to comfort their clients. The other doctors wished Oin and Thorin a good evening as they left until it was only the old grey medical centaur left.

“Thorin, if you would like to come in-” Oin didn’t even have to finish that sentence as Thorin galloped into the room to see Bilbo laying on the hay bed with a serene smile and the large centaurs tense shoulders sagged only slightly in relief as he took a seat next to Bilbo as his legs tucked under him before he pulled the small centaur into his chest and Bilbo giggled slightly.

“Are you well, Bilbo?” Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded as the large centaur cupped his cheeks and placed his lips gently to the blond curls atop the small centaurs head. Oin still stood in the doorway until the couple turned towards him and Thorin dismissed him with a nod and his thanks, which caused the elder doctor to bow before stepping out of the room with a gentle flicker of the silken curtain.

“What did Oin say?” Thorin asked after a long moment and Bilbo smiled brightly as he traced his fingers up and down Thorin’s arms before he breathed deeply and replied.

“Thorin, what would you say if I said...” Bilbo started before he paused and let out a deep sigh with a smile still on his lips and Thorin furrowed brow before Bilbo spoke again. “If I said... we were going to have a baby?”

Thorin’s eyes widened considerably and he felt something rise in his throat as he looked Bilbo over and noticed the slightly extended middle of his husband and he grinned broadly, so much in fact that he was certain that it was the first time he smiled so brightly since he was a boy.

“Are you serious?” Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded so the larger centaur cupped the smallers cheeks and crushed their mouths together passionately and Thorin chuckled for a reason that he wasn’t sure about as his hands ran down Bilbo’s now bare torso from his examination and gently pressed his hands to the swelling belly, before their chamber curtain flipped open and in charged Dwalin, Balin, Dis, and the boys, all cheering their congratulations and offering small presents to the expecting couple.

Fili and Kili pounced on the pair and gave them each a squeezing hug and Bilbo giggled as they both gave him a hug at the same time and cheered excitedly, their small braided tails flicking excitedly as they pulled back.

“Are we really going to have a baby cousin!?” Kili asked excitedly and Bilbo nodded with a wide smile as Thorin ruffled the youngest ones dark locks with a gentle chuckle, Kili whinnied excitedly before Dis came over and wrapped her arms around the pair. Thorin looked over at Bilbo who was smiling beautifully as usual and he couldn’t help but grin at the thought of his little family and how it would be expanding in months to come.

\----

In the following mornings a few weeks later Bilbo woke as usual in Thorin’s strong arms and he nuzzled his husband bearded jaw as Thorin ran his hands up Bilbo’s slightly extended abdomen and then up his slim arms. Bilbo sighed dreamily as he opened his eyes to gaze upon his husbands face and he smiled, Thorin was just as beautiful when he was asleep all the worried marks and tucks in his skin faded and was replaced by smooth skin which made Bilbo raised his hand and gently stroke his husbands forehead lovingly, never in his life did Bilbo think his life would turn out like this, married to the king of the horsemen and pregnant with the centaurs first born and was madly in love with him. Thorin seemed to be reading his mind in his sleep as the large centaur opened his eyes blearily and smiled slightly with a sigh as he pressed his forehead to Bilbo’s own and the small centaur couldn’t help himself but to blurt out.

“It is a boy.” Bilbo stated and Thorin’s eyes widened again and he looked the small centaur up and down with a side smile as he ran his fingers through the curls atop Bilbo’s head.

“How do you know?” Thorin asked, his voice sounding like his throat was filled with gravel as he spoke at last after hours of sleep.

“I just know.” Bilbo stated before Thorin pulled him to gently press their lips together, the large centaurs hand wrapping around the small centaurs slightly sore hip and tugged him closer as the kiss was deepened and Thorin ran his hands through Bilbo’s golden curls and tilted his head back to pepper gentle kisses onto the corner of the smallers mouth before running his lips down his neck.

The couple appeared a few hours later from their tent with dishevelled looks and bright flushes on their cheeks, Thorin and Bilbo took centre stage on a small hill nearby and announced that Bilbo was pregnant, the tribe rejoiced and they spent the rest of the day feasting and toasting to the king and his Bilbo’s good fortune and fertility. Bilbo ate three large platefuls of little strawberry pastries that Bombur had made for the feast as Bilbo had gained a rather large sweet tooth during the beginning of his pregnancy and Thorin could only chuckle and watch as his husband ate another three of the strawberry tarts before he began hounding Bombur for the recipe until the large ginger relented and began writing it on a scrap of paper and Thorin continued to chuckle into his ale as Bilbo smiled in victory and took the recipe card with a grin and even offered to help Bombur out in the kitchen on occasion. Thorin could only watch and shake his head fondly.

\----

The following months were quick to pass and everyday Bilbo would gaze down at his swollen middle and sigh contently, especially on the days when Thorin took Bilbo to the waterfall where their child was conceived and Bilbo would make chains of wild flowers to wear around his head and hips, even convincing Thorin to wear one about his head. They frolicked through the water and tumbled in the grass, kissing each other gently as they did and Bilbo knew he couldn’t be any happier.

But that happiness faded the following night when they were at the evening feast, as usual the small celebration was a quiet affair as this night they held it outside in the warm summer air,  but their quiet celebration was cut short as the guards blew their curved warning horns to alert them that an enemy was approaching, many of the mares tried to help Bilbo move as he was having difficulties moving by himself because of the sudden growth of his abdomen as he grew with child, the stallions ran to their tents to gather weapons and hide their young as the enemy appeared .

“Where is the one they call Baggins!?” A harsh voice hissed and everyone froze except for the centaur women trying to get Bilbo back into his tent, but at the call of his name Bilbo stilled with terror and not even the soft words Dis was whispering could move him.

The invading stallion was large and his gang stood in the centre of the tribe, his horse body was scarred and creamy along with his rough callous torso and face that held a cold sneer on it, along with piercings that ran through his nose and ears, one arm on the human torso was missing and replaced by a long metal bar covered in pointed spikes and Bilbo placed his hands over his belly automatically to shield his unborn child.

The pale horseman began to spit and speak of word travelling over the land that the king of all horsemen was having a child, a son wizards spoke, a gentle warrior said commoners who would they say make the sun and mountains bow to him, as he was born with great strength from the king and strong knowledge of the world from his husband, a true king of Erebor.

Dis tried again to shuffle Bilbo into the tent but the small centaur was transfixed on such words that the people spoke and a small kick inside his middle made him gasp, which then caused the pale centaur to turn to him and smile coldly.

“Baggins, the bearer of future kings.” The pale centaur stepped forward toward Bilbo and Dis took a step between the pale creature and Bilbo as he approached them, while the other mares stood where they were, too afraid to even move.

“Yes, that is me.” Bilbo stated, glaring the pale one in his yellow stained eyes. “What are you doing in my land?”

The pale centaur and his troops snorted harsh laughs and Bilbo raised his chin with pride and his hands wrapped around his swollen abdomen.

“Your land?” The pale creature snarled before he pressed his bladed makeshift hand to Bilbo’s swollen middle and the small centaurs prideful chin dropped as his arms were forced at his side by two of the pale creatures centaurs and Dis was held back when she swung a fist at the pale ones fist and struck him straight in the jaw.

“Let’s see if you will shed blood for _your_ land.” The pale one snarled as he pressed his blade against Bilbo’s middle and the small centaur couldn’t help but cry out in fear that his child would be hurt but the blade digging into his skin didn’t last long as the pale horseman was shoved forcefully back as a large shadow figure appeared before Bilbo.

“Azog.” Thorin’s familiar voice hissed and the grip on Bilbo’s arm released as Dwalin and another stallion placed their blades to the two centaur’s necks and tugged them away from the pregnant centaur but Bilbo didn’t notice as he focused on Thorin speaking. “My father banished you from this land, why have you returned?”

“I have come for what is rightfully mine.” Azog snapped as he got to his hooves as pulled his sword from his holster as Thorin did. “I will take your land, your throne, your husband... I will leave you the chid of course, I’ll cut it out of him!-”

Thorin lunged for him before he could finish and swung his sword, many of the Ereborians had ran to their tents gathered every weapon at their disposal and ran out to fight down the small army of Morian horsemen. Dis flicked her head back and struck her capture in the face with the back of her head and he reared back, clutching his broken and bleeding nose before she galloped over to Bilbo who was shaking and pulled him into her tent which was closest to them.

“No, Thorin, we need to help Thorin!” Bilbo protested as Dis tried to settle him into her living room before the lit fire and pulled a blanket around the small centaurs’ shoulders. Fili rose from his bed and galloped into the living room then, leaving his younger brother in the safety of his own room.

“Mother, what is happening?” Fili asked and Dis gentle hushed him before shooing him back to his room and focused on the shaking Bilbo sat in front of her.

“Bilbo, you have to relax.” Dis said soothingly as she rubbed the small centaurs shoulder and Bilbo’s shaking subsided slightly before both centaurs realised that it had suddenly turned silent outside and even the fire didn’t crackle as the tent door flicked open and Dis shielded Bilbo against the intruder who turned out to be a sweaty looking Thorin Oakenshield who threw his blood stained sword down instantly  and Dis moved to get it as Thorin marched over and took a seat next to Bilbo, cupping the smallers cheeks instantly and pressing their foreheads together.

“Are you hurt my love?” Thorin asked and Bilbo shook his head before the king pressed his lips gently to the small ones forehead before placing a quick kiss to Bilbo’s swollen abdomen where the forehead of their child would be by now.

That night ended with the couple curled up in the living room of Dis’ tent, even though Dis had offered them her bed which was gracefully declined as when they were courting Bilbo and Thorin used to do this, they would lay in the living room, gaze into the fire, and talk to one another deep into the night about their lives, homes, families, and their much anticipated wedding. But now they spoke only of their love for one another, their conjoined lives, and the arrival of their first born which Bilbo had said was going to be a gentle warrior, one that would take the world with words and justice. Thorin had nodded in complete agreement and placed his forehead to Bilbo’s, silently promising him and their child that he would protect them both from all that was bad and scary in this world until his final breath, but he didn’t have time to say this out loud as Bilbo was already deep in a warm sleep.

The next morning Bilbo scolded Thorin greatly as he went out for his morning walk and found the heads of last night’s invaders placed on wooden spikes right in front of their tents front door, and Thorin stood nearby like a preening cat who had brought its owner a gift, Bilbo told him to get rid of them by the time he returned from his walk and sure enough when he returned the awful present was gone along with Thorin’s prideful grin that was replaced by a pout, Bilbo spent the rest of the day kissing the grumpily perked lips away.

\----

The next few weeks passed in a blur and everyday Bilbo grew fuller and even more beautiful, many of the mares described him as glowing and radiant to which Bilbo replied with an awkward thank you and a bright blush, Thorin usually returned then from his hunting that he had increased in order to feed Bilbo’s strange cravings no matter how many times Bilbo insisted he could hunt and feed himself.

Every day though when Bilbo returned to his and Thorin’s tent he would grab a snack of oats from the kitchen sit in front of the already flickering fire and cry until Thorin returned home in which he would stop immediately, he loved it here he truly did, he loved the wide open spaces, the large forest and mountains as the view was beyond compare... he loved Dis, the boys, and he loved Thorin with all his heart. But no matter how much he tried to convince himself he was happy he still felt a sharp pain in his chest about being so far away from his home, his childhood home.

“Bilbo, why are you crying!?” Thorin demanded as he returned to bed late one evening with a plateful of food for Bilbo and the small centaur quickly tried to wipe them away but his worried husband had already seen the soft tears and practically threw the plate on the floor with a loud clatter as he galloped over to Bilbo and took his usual place at his ones side.

“It’s nothing, you silly king.” Bilbo replied as he brushed his tear soaked cheeks quickly and Thorin used his calloused thumb to also wipe the bitter tears away.

“Bilbo. Please tell me.” Thorin pressed and Bilbo sniffed before taking a handkerchief out of the pocket of his undone waistcoat that had unfortunately gotten too small for him during his pregnancy.

“You will think me so foolish.” Bilbo stated and Thorin shook his head and rubbed Bilbo’s jaw gently.

“I will not, I promise.”

“It- I- it’s just hormones.” Bilbo excused and Thorin took the handkerchief from his hand and gently rubbed the tears from the small ones plump cheeks.

“Bilbo, please.” Thoin pleaded and Bilbo sighed before wringing his hands around the handkerchief that Thorin had returned to him.

“I miss the Shire.” Bilbo confessed and more tears began to spill from his eyes and Thorin tilted his head to listen to his husbands tear soaked words. “I miss my father and my garden, my little lake under the rolling hills...”

Bilbo paused for a moment and choked on his tears for a brief moment before shouting out and startling his husband.

“I even miss that ghastly old cow Lobelia!”

Bilbo gave up then and sobbed into his handkerchief before Thorin pulled him in for a tight hug that made the cloak around Thorin’s chest and shoulders become soaked with gentle tears and Thorin rubbed his back as he mumbled comforts into the small centaurs’ curls. He knew Bilbo was far too late into his pregnancy to start travelling but if it made his little one happy then he would move mountains to take him home.

\----

Thorin gave in eventually and loaded a cart, giving orders to Dis and Dwalin to be the stewards of the land while they were away and Bilbo bounced with excitement, his hands clutching his belly as he wiggled on the spot as Thorin climbed into the cart next to him and whipped the horse with the reigns as they began their adventure. Thorin smiled fondly at his husband as they went over winding roads, mountains, hills, streams, and land that he had only seen when it was battle worn, it had now grown red and purple flowers that sprouted in every direction and covered the land in a blanket of colour, it wasn’t long until they approached the gates of the shire and Bilbo was squealing in excitement and speaking to the bump that held his child on his abdomen and Thorin chuckled as the gates opened and they entered the small village.

Bilbo was out of the cart as soon as Thorin pulled up and the small centaurs father cheered in gladness as they galloped towards one another, Bilbo slightly slower than he was before as he was so deep in his pregnancy.

“My dear Bilbo!” Bungo shouted as he threw his arms around his son, being careful not to crush his only grandson that was still growing inside the small centaur, Bungo pulled out of the hug and Bilbo began to cry with happiness this time as his father pulled back and placed a loving hand on Bilbo’s middle. “Look at you! Just as beautiful as your mother was when she was pregnant with you.”

Bilbo sniffed his tears back before Thorin came over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, extending a hand towards Bungo to greet him formally but Bungo threw his hands up and pulled him in for a tight hug with a loud laugh and a pat on the back of congratulations and Bilbo giggled, he knew how serious Thorin loved being but his father was a hugger and that wouldn’t change anytime soon.

“Everyone!” Bungo shouted now as he pulled out of the hug and turned towards his people. “My son is here and with him brings his husband, King Thorin, and the gentle warrior, who will bring peace to our land, within his belly!”

The tribes’ folk cheered and ran over towards Bilbo and Thorin, greeting them both with flower crowns and necklaces, Thorin stood stiffly in confusion and Bilbo explained that it was a tradition to greet family as such and Thorin could only nod at the strange custom as a strange fruity smelling woman greeted him with a kiss on each cheek.

\----

The tents were far different from Thorin’s tent at home, they were far more comfortable than the ones of Erebor, their tents were made of wood and small with an abundance of trinkets scattered around the room from Belladonnas (Bilbo’s mother) adventures when she was younger and Thorin closely inspected a sword from a nearby box, the curtain of the room flicked open but Thorin didn’t notice as he was busy running his hand over the blade of the sword.

“Do you like your room?” Bilbo asked and Thorin jumped slightly, dropping the sword with a clatter and a tail twitch as he turned to his husband who was smiling gently and had his hands resting on his bump.

“Yes, it’s very- very... _floral._ ” Thorin said with a flustered smile and Bilbo sighed with a slight head shake and a fond smile.

“You hate it don’t you.” Bilbo stated now and Thorin tried to protest but Bilbo knew him too well and cupped the larger centaurs hands in his own and placed his head under the larger chin that was covered in dark stubble. Bilbos father had requested they slept separately as he did not believe Bilbo’s room or bed would be big enough for the two of them, so Thorin regretfully agreed and set his bags in the spare room where they currently stood in a loving embrace. It was the first time since they were married all those months ago that they were sleeping in separate places and Thorin didn’t think he could handle it even though he knew Bilbo was right across the hall.

“Will you be alright sleeping here alone?” Bilbo asked now as he pulled his head from beneath the larger centaurs chin and looked him in his bright crackling blue eyes and the worry melted from Thorin’s face and was replaced with a smile as he placed his hands on Bilbo’s middle.

“I’ll be fine.” Thorin stated and Bilbo nodded slightly to himself. “Will you two be well?”

Bilbo nodded again towards him now and Thorin smiled before he pressed their lips together and pulled him close until there was a knock on the wooden door frame which held the silk curtain that lead to the hall.

“Master Baggins, I need to make a final check before you go to bed.” A soft voice said outside and Bilbo pulled out of the gentle kiss with a sigh, calling that he would be out there in a moment before he heard the hooves trotting away from the curtain and turned back to Thorin and kissing him gently again.

“Will I see you at breakfast again?” Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded before the small centaur left the small silken room with a gentle swish of his tail and Thorin sighed as he settled into the overstuffed hay bed and curled his long legs in on himself before he cuddled a puffed up pillow into himself and closed his eyes, trying to imagine the warm softness cuddled up to him was his husband rather than an overly large cream pillow.

\----

The following days Thorin grew even more maladjusted to the Shireians strange habits, such as their need to eat constantly, sleep deep into the afternoons, and smoke like chimneys before their feast was held in which they would sing, chant, and dance around the roaring fire in the centre of the village, the king tried his hand at dancing but it certainly wasn’t for him as even the younger foals had more elegance on their feet. Thorin did however come to like the strange waistcoats that ever hobbit gentleman usually wore and had taken to wearing them himself no matter how many times Bilbo told him they didn’t suit him at all. Thorin also noted that Shireians had a deep love of nature and flowers, they took even more pride in their own gardens that made Thorin’s makeshift garden

 look like a simple pile of sticks and rotten vegetables.

On the fifth day of the seventh night cycle Bilbo and Thorin sat in their garden, the larger centaur watched as his small and heavily pregnant husband lovingly planted a few root vegetables that had grown too big for their pots, Thorin had offered his help but rather than having a ‘green thumb’ as many Shireians called it the king of horsemen had a black thumb that was made mainly for smithing and weapons rather than touching delicate flowers and vegetables, Bilbo had made a point of telling Thorin this so the king simply sat back and tightened his face into an annoyed expression.

“Thorin,” Bilbo’s voice called now from behind a very large pumpkin. “If you pout any longer your lip will fall right off!”

“So be it.” Thorin grumbled before Bilbo huffed and got to his feet, swaying slightly as he waddled over to Thorin and gentle grabbed his wrist.

“Come on,” Bilbo stated as he tugged at Thorin. “Come help me lift that pumpkin.”

Thorin got to his feet before he allowed himself to be lead towards the strangely shaped vegetable but stopped when Bilbo made a strange strangled sound and clutched his middle.

“Bilbo?” Thorin asked as he quickly looked his husband over.

“The- the baby.” Bilbo stuttered and Thorin placed his hands to Bilbo’s middle. “He’s coming.”

Thorin then practically threw Bilbo over his shoulder and ran into his father's house, yelling out for help as he placed the small centaur on his hay stuffed bed, Bilbo started breathing funnily and Thorin panicked before the Shireian explained that Dis had showed them to him which helped Thorin relax, marginally.

Three mares came running in and making a fuss over Bilbo, ordering Thorin to grab pillows, towels, and go to the wheel to fetch water and heat it only slightly. The king did all of this and when he had returned Bilbo was placed in a birthing position that he had never seen before in Erebor, Thorin made a point of telling the obviously dense mares this and they simply shushed him and shooed him away.

Thorin paced nervously outside the small silk hidden room, only hearing the occasional mumbled from the birth mares or a cry from Bilbo and Thorin would have charged into the room on several occasions had it not been for Bilbo’s father holding him back with the promise that the ladies knew exactly what they were doing.

It wasn’t long until the sun faded orange and began to settle atop the nearby hills did the room become quite other than a small cry and Thorin’s ears perked instantly at the sound and a few moments when the crying faded was Thorin allowed inside the room, Bungo bowed his head to him and left them along with the birthing maids who would give the couple a moment to be alone together with their newly delivered foal.

Thorin peeked through the curtain before entering to see Bilbo glistening with sweat, his eyes wide with tears of joy and his curls dishevelled, a patchwork blanket placed over his horse half body but Thorin’s eyes then gazed up to see a small bundle against his husbands chest with wiggling hands reaching for Bilbo’s golden chain that was still strung about his neck.

“Come in Thorin, he doesn’t bite.” Bilbo said with an airy laugh as his head lolled to the side and he breathed deeply. “Not yet anyway.”

Thorin carefully walked over then, his hooves clicking against the floor as he kneeled next to the small centaur and held out his arms, the wriggling bundle being placed in them instantly after Bilbo placed a kiss to the bundles soft cheeks.

Thorin looked down and sure enough the wizards and commoners words were correct as in his arms he held a wide eyed baby boy, his hair a crop of dark curls atop his head and his eyes wondering and a bright blue that came from the combination of Thorin’s dark blue and Bilbo’s gentle green. The child’s horse body was dark like his hair except for the small patch of skin from his hooves to his ankles which were white like a tiny pair of socks. The baby gurgled and gently tapped Thorin’s stubble covered jaw with a tiny pudgy hand before he giggled loudly and Thorin chuckled deeply before looking at Bilbo whose eyes were swimming with cheerful tears.

“He’s beautiful.” Thorin stated and Bilbo nodded in agreement before the large centaur sniffed his own tears back. “What are we going to name him?”

Bilbo shrugged gently before he stated. “I like the name Frodo.”

“Then Frodo it is.” Thorin said with a nod and Bilbo smiled brilliantly before the baby gurgled and began making a fuss, to which Thorin passed the bundle back to Bilbo and the foal quietened instantly.

“Frodo,” Bilbo said dreamily to himself as he ran his fingers through his sons curls and nuzzled him gently. “The gentle warrior who will take the world.”

Thorin smiled brightly then and pressed a gentle kiss to Bilbo’s lips and ran his fingers through the soft curls at the nape of the small centaurs neck before pressing his lips to his sons forehead and whispered his promise of keeping him safe and happy. Bilbo cuddled his head onto the large centaurs large shoulder and nuzzled gently as he listened to him mumbled his promise to their son and Bilbo smiled contently, they were meant to return to Erebor tomorrow but he was sure he could get Thorin to write a letter and excuse them for an extra week before they needed to be back, besides this bundle of joy was going to be with them for the rest of their lives and he wanted him to at least know the world of the Shire before he would travel and ride the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I might extend on this... who knows??)  
> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
